


Фамилия

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Какаши отказывают в его желании стать частью полиции Конохи — ему нельзя, он не Учиха. У Обито есть идея, как ему помочь.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	Фамилия

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Обито выжил и вернулся в Коноху. Моё видение этих событий описано здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319450

— Не великовата на тебе форма?

Какаши оборачивается, почти путаясь в длинных штанах, такой же длинной для него водолазке с гербом Учиха на рукавах и спине. Обито улыбается.

— Что, разглядывал себя? Роль примеряешь?

— Да так… хотел бы, конечно, чтоб всё прошло удачно. Но уже не очень надеюсь, — отшучивается Какаши. — И как, слишком нелепо?

— Ну, если бы на твой размер сшили, был бы просто прекрасен. А так это забавно…

Они сказали, нельзя.

— Я прошёл все тесты, я показал потрясающие результаты. Я рассказал о миссиях во время войны, мост Каннаби, о том, что был твоим капитаном. Ни в какую не принимают. «Не Учиха», и хоть я в лепёшку расшибись.

— Вот суки, — сказал тогда Обито. — Я бы отдал тебе своё место, Какаши.

— Да ладно, тебе же нравится эта работа.

— На тебя смотреть больно, — опустил голову Обито. — Ты был бы хорошим полицейским.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — обнял его Какаши.

— Я бы придумал ему применение… — прерывает Обито поток воспоминаний Какаши.

— Что?

— Костюму.

Обито прикрывает покрытую шрамами покрасневшую щеку — вторую не видно под тканью, соединённой с протектором.

— Ты снова был у них?

Какаши кивает.

— Опять сказали «нет»?

Снова кивок.

— Они тупые, — Обито почти плюёт. — Ты бы нам очень помог и без всей этой учиховской крови, я знаю.

— Что уж тут поделать, — вздыхает Какаши, приспуская штаны и освобождаясь от полицейской жилетки, — их даже Шаринган не убедил. Не перекрашу же я волосы. А я им грозился!

— Дурак… — снова запинается Обито. Даже из-под свободной на Какаши формы он видит изгибы его тела, Какаши для неё будто создан, как специально для него подбирался и фасон, и цвет, и…

— Стой.

— А?..

— Я кое-что придумал. Но для начала…

Обито глубоко целует Какаши в открытые губы (к форме Обито не прилагалась горловина, которую всегда натягивал на себя Какаши); тот не успевает ничего возразить, но даже не пытается. Когда Обито заканчивает поцелуй, Какаши спрашивает:  
— Скучал, да?

— Ещё бы, целую смену позавчера отпахал. Дрых весь день, мне очень стыдно.

— Может, мне снять её? — Какаши тянет вверх тёмную водолазку с гербом Учиха.

— Нет! — Он останавливается. — Пожалуйста, останься в этом, — настаивает Обито, припадая губами к его скуле, шее, целуя рядом с выпирающим кадыком. Какаши тихо вздыхает — Обито всё делает правильно.

— Они ещё пожалеют, что тебя не взяли, ух как пожалеют, — бормочет Обито, опускаясь всё ниже и ниже.

Что-то в голове Какаши щёлкает — он кладёт ладонь Обито себе на штаны.

— Тебе бы ещё эти высокие учиховские ботинки пошли… жаль, я пока до них не дослужился.

— Может, это вышло бы у меня? — игриво спрашивает Какаши, зарываясь в его волосы.

— Ты всегда меня обгоняешь, — обиженно бурчит Обито.

— Ну, в некоторых случаях это не плохо, — мечтательно вздыхает Какаши, чувствуя, как его голос начинает хрипеть, — с тобой я иной раз дважды или трижды получаю такое удовольствие, что просто…

— Господи, заткнись, прошу, — тихо стонет Обито.

— Но поче… Обито…

Он зубами стягивает свои форменные штаны с Какаши, отрывается, руками спускает ниже колен. Какаши почти возбуждён, и Обито это не очень устраивает. Он целует немного затвердевший член Какаши, проводит по всей длине языком, Какаши цепляется ногтями за его плечо, скребёт, впивается, выдыхает дрожащими губами его имя.

— Тебе так безумно идёт форма, я как представлю, что ты… ну… меня в ней берёшь в заложники… или ещё чего… — бормочет Обито, целуя рядом с коленом, где чувствительно и мягко. Какаши стискивает зубы, скулит, выдыхает.

— Меня что-то ноги совсем не держат. Можно я лягу?

— До спальни долго идти, — бурчит Обито.

— А здесь?..

— Валяй. — И Какаши ложится, наплевав на всё — оставляет на себе водолазку и штаны, расставляет ноги широко. Обито забирает в рот пульсирующую головку, освобождает, слизывает старательно языком каждую выступившую капельку смазки и снова берёт полностью. Расслабляет горло, опускается губами, зажмуривается, довольно отмечая, как Какаши поддаётся вверх бёдрами. Обито ласкает его медленно, и Какаши чувствует его влагу во рту; Какаши на секунду думает, что скоро чужие штаны на нём окажутся в слюне.

— Может, мне всё же лучше снять? — останавливает его Какаши, хватая за затылок. — Тебе потом в этом ходить…

Обито вынимает член изо рта, жалобно всхлипывает.

— Похуй, надену завтра старый образец, скажу, что этот в стирке.

Он снова забирает член Какаши, снова бережно, и Какаши ждёт, чтобы Обито не поперхнулся. На штаны капает слюна и смазка, Обито подключает ладонь, от взгляда в Шаринган и сочетания на рукаве Какаши герба Учиха в штанах становится совсем тесно. Обито закрывает глаз и низко стонет, поворачивая голову. Какаши зажмуривается, плотно выдыхает через стиснутые зубы.

Вниз по ткани спущенных штанов стекает сперма.

— Чёрт, — вздыхает Какаши.

Он жестами просит Обито забраться к нему наверх, переворачивает его на спину, целует глубоко, проведя языком по его зубам. Оторвавшись, он коротко чмокает Обито в кончики губ, в подбородок и улыбается.

— Я чего подумал, — говорит ему Обито, — ты попадёшь в полицию, мой хороший.

— Как? — снова вздыхает Какаши. — Разве что вот такими ролевыми играми…

— Какаши, — Обито проводит по его лицу вдоль шрама, оттягивая, приоткрывая губы, — ты выйдешь за меня?

Разговоры были. Намёки — тоже были. И поначалу шутки, много подколов и шуток. Всё это было. Но серьёзных слов — никогда.

— Я не просто хочу тебе помочь попасть в полицию, — быстро оправдывается Обито, — просто ты как никто другой чувствуешь меня, понимаешь меня, и я…

— Да.

Какаши режет его поток слов одним коротким и улыбается — в его глазах Обито видит искры счастья.

— Спасибо тебе.

— Хочу взглянуть на их рожи, когда они увидят в твоём новом паспорте фамилию Учиха, — самодовольно улыбается Обито.


End file.
